The Rainy Day
by Eureka89
Summary: It started to rain at school.


**The Rainy Day**

The rain had brought about an unexpected turn of events. Originally we had planned to make an early escape from our classes. Only the assistance principle wouldn't tolerate our pleas. Rikki let him know if an epidemic broke out she would be the first sue. Fortunately we had planned for this long in advance. A lesson learned from not too long ago. We had stayed after school almost all night, the rain just wouldn't let up. I vowed never to let that happen again. Many students found relief in the rain not to mention the mischief. I was the last to leave class and the first to sit down. Funny how that always works out. I sent a quick text to Lewis.

Get our rain gear

He knew what I meant. We kept extra clothes and towels in our lockers. Lewis would have to sneak around and possibly skip his next class to gather everything we need. Suddenly my phone vibrated, I had three messages. The first two were from Emma and Rikki, stating the obvious, we needed our rain gear, I deleted them and moved on. The last was a reply from Lewis.

U owe me

Just my luck, I counted the favors I had left and sighed at the number. I hoped he wouldn't cash in those that I owed too soon. I put my phone on silent and stuck it in my purse. He wouldn't need anything until after this class. I sighed and started to doodle on my paper. Swirls turned into circles and circles turned into heads and eventually I had a whole colony of crooked heads covering my notes. I drew rain drops above the heads and terrified looks on their faces. If only I could erase the rain outside with my pencil. I gazed out the window for a moment. The rain was still falling only now it seemed like it had a mission. To get us wet. The wind was blowing the branches of the trees and causing the rain to almost look horizontal. The clock on the wall was going so slow I thought class would never end. Boredom tugged mercilessly at me and I gave in quickly retrieving my phone for its resting place in my purse. Rikki had sent another message.

Lets skip

I shook my head trying to think of places we could hide. Nothing within reason came to mind so I replied.

Where?

After a few moments I turned to one of my class mates known for skipping and jotted down a note for him. He read it, laughed and gave it back. No help there. My phone lit up with another message.

We could leave or the bathroom would work

It just wasn't worth it. If I got caught my dad would kill me, revive me, and kill me again. No way. The bell would ring in a couple minutes anyway. I began to gather my books together and ready myself for a dash to my locker. Three, two, one…ring. I almost knocked over my desk getting up. Emma's locker was beside mine and we nodded as we passed each other. No time for pleasantries we had to keep moving. The breeze way was soaked to the point of being flooded. I had to hop and skip around puddles and slow peers. I held my phone close to my chest for a quick call incase of emergency. Lewis met me in my next class we had a few minutes to spare. I gave him everyone's locker combination and pushed him out the door. This was our last class it was crucial for him to be ready when it was over. There wasn't a window in this class so it was hard to gage how hard the rain was coming down. I could hear it on the roof every once in a while. My phone vibrated suddenly making me jump out of my seat. The teacher looked at me with a warning look then continued to lecture. I forgot I had switched it back on. The message was from Lewis.

Meet me in the gym after class

He was brilliant. We could change in the locker room and no one would know it was us. That was way better then my idea of changing in the open. No one would taunt tomorrow, brilliant, brilliant boy. We haven't actually put our outfits on yet but assumed they would do the job. Rain boots, ski masks, rubber gloves, ball caps, winter jackets, and the rubber overalls my dad wears on his fishing boat. I had to beg for a week to score those. To say the least we could look like we just escaped a mental institution. Next time I'm watching the weather before I leave the house and play my sick card again. The last bell rang and I sprinted to the gym. The rain had slowed considerably making it much easier to bend to my will. Just then an idea hit me. I smiled wide and picked up the pace. I beat Rikki and had to wait barely containing my joy.

"We don't the suits." I said loudly when she arrived, "I'll just make a giant umbrella!"

They looked at me confused. So I lifted my hand in as if I were to use my power. I looked at Lewis who was pissed off. I reached over and patted his back then grabbed my gear just incase I needed it. Emma and Rikki did the same. We left the poor boy in the middle of the empty gym disbelieve being verbalized under his breath. I should have thought of this sooner.


End file.
